


Flattered Or Pissed

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Jealous Dean, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 11, Teasing Sammy, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 21:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6301195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has a moment with a cute girl. Dean 's kinda jealous but should he be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flattered Or Pissed

Dean scuffed his feet along the rough surface of the tiny parking lot, kicking at the loose pebbles like a petulant five-year old.  
Through the side window of the store he could see his brother in animated conversation with a pretty young woman. 

He had no idea if the girl was an academic who was engaging his brother in a high-level conversation on some weirdo shit like 'Mesopotamian Figurative Art' or if Sam was simply attracted to the long blond hair, tall slim figure and cute features so reminiscent of Jessica Moore.

Whatever the reason, Sam lingering so long in the book-shop was trying Dean's patience.  
It's not that he didn't want Sam to interact with others as much as possible, considering the nullity of their social life but.....  
He gave a reluctant sigh, preferring to ascribe his impatience to boredom, rather than admit to the mote of jealously that seeing Sam flash his dimples and sunny smile at anyone but himself provoked. 

Dean knew he was being ridiculous but his relationship with Sam was intertwined in so many strands and threads that it was nigh impossible to unravel his emotions into tidy logical compartments. They swirled and eddied like potent tides through his body, mind and soul.  
Yeah, their lives were crazy, he suspired wearily.

 

Unable to stop himself, his eyes dwelt on the tableau of Sam and the girl framed by the store window.  
He felt like a jerk to want to deny Sam these small moments of obvious enjoyment, they were practically the only ones he got, talking to perfect strangers.  
How sad was that? Dean grunted.  
They had no friends, no family, not even other hunters to share a beer and weave a tall-tale of some rabid enormous fugly they'd ganked with two hands tied behind their back.

As fate would have it most of their current acquaintances were evil supernatural beings, Crowley, Rowena, Amara, the occasional demon or angel come to hiss or sneer at them.  
He wasn't even gonna dwell on the bat-shit Castiel if what Sam had told him was true. Dean still didn't want to believe the angel could have freed Lucifer when he'd been told the plan was to put the Devil back in the Cage; plan that had been only seconds from succeeding.

 

He kicked at another loose piece of gravel with the toe of his boot, gratified when it outdistanced his previous attempts.

“Enjoying yourself, Dean?” Sam's amused voice teased.

For all his spying, Dean hadn't noticed his brother's approach. Kicking at a pebble clearly took more time and attention than he'd thought!

Dean shrugged. “Gotta find some way of keeping busy while you and blondie chat away the hours in Geek-speak,“ he answered, unable to keep a note of recrimination from his voice.

His younger brother only smiled.  
Dean was as easy to read as an open book. ”Don't tell me you're pissed because I was talking to someone other than you?“ he baited.

“Whaat! You're joking, right! It doesn't bother me at all where you get your geek fix. Just so long as you don't take all day about it,” Dean responded, annoyed that Sam could interpret him so well.

"Well, if you must know," Sam grinned impishly, sinking down onto the passenger seat of the Impala. “We weren't talking shop, just kinda flirting. It's been a long time since that happened.”

“Flirting, huh?” Dean repeated, the mote of jealousy that had plagued him earlier returning full force.

Sam glanced over at him.  
“Non jealous by any chance? Now you know how I feel when you eye-fuck every hot chick you come across. There's nothing wrong with feeling good about yourself when a pretty girl comes on to you. Doesn't happen to me very often so when it does...”

“Since when, have you been the flirty one, Sam? “ Dean grunted. “I've had to push you continually to get you to pick up a girl. But you wanna wine and dine them before you fuck them and we've never been around long enough for you to do that. And anyway I thought we were over all that now.”  
Sam rolled his eyes. “Chill out man. It's not as if I bent her over the counter.”

The jealousy he was feeling grew at the image of Sam bestowing himself on anyone other than him, but Dean pushed down the feeling.  
It was unfair to Sam. His brother was as faithful as the day was long, and to think otherwise was unjust.  
He knew Sam loved him as much as he loved his baby brother....but Dean had lost so much that was dear, from his mom onward. Those losses had been heart-breaking but he knew from past experience that losing his brother outshown everyone and everything.

Once, he'd have been over the moon if Sam had found a girl and settled down to a 'normal' life but that was waaaay in the past.  
If it occurred now, Dean knew it would kill him, perhaps not right out, but losing Sam to another person would equate to an open wound that never healed, oozing blood day by day until his blanched body collapsed in death, metaphorical or otherwise!

 

“You okay?” Sam frowned, wondering why Dean had stopped their reciprocal baiting. For that's all it had been to Sam.  
In actual fact he and the girl HAD been talking shop, there had been no flirting involved. She was the owner of the store along with her husband who'd been working through the back.

“Hey!” Sam repeated elbowing his older brother. “I was only ribbing you about the flirting, if that's what's eating you. The girl was married, and her man was in the store too. Not great on trust, are you, Dean? "  
The younger man's voice had taken on a peeved note.

At Sam's words, Dean felt like the complete idiot he was, any residual jealousy dissolving like snow in the summer sun.  
His eyes left the road to glance over at Sam.

“Sorry, dude. I just.... “ The words were difficult to say, but Dean soldiered on. “Where you're concerned I ..uh.. well.” he shrugged, not wanting to encroach further into the dreaded chick-flick territory, a habit that was hard to relinquish even now when Sam and he were an item, and sweet words would have been more than expected.

 

A long arm slipped along the top of the bench seat cupping Dean's neck.  
“You're a moron, you know that don't you? “Sam chuckled fondly, running his fingers though his sibling's short hair. “I don't know whether to be pissed or flattered.”

Dean leaned back into Sam's hand. “You think you can go with flattered?” he asked. “Don't want you to be pissed at me, 'cos no-one does pissed like you Sammy.”

“Hmm. I might forgive you if you make it up to me by being nice. “

“Nice, huh. Well now, those four letters can include a lot of stuff, little brother. Maybe you could be more specific.”

“Maybe I could,” Sam grinned. ”How about if you're my willing slave for twenty-four hours, wine dine and fuck me as I deserve.”

Dean turned to meet Sam's eyes.  
“I think that can be arranged, Sammy,“ Dean agreed, green eyes warm in anticipation of earning his little brother's complete forgiveness.

The end.


End file.
